moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyborg Commando
Neutral |role = Assault |useguns = Plasma cannon |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = 2500 |armortype = Cyborg |speed = 7 |sight = 12 |cost = $2500 |time = 1:40 |produced = * Allied Barracks * Soviet Barracks * Epsilon Barracks * Foehn Barracks |req = See Overview |groundattack = |cooldown = 80 frames (5.3 in-game seconds) |range = 8, radius 2 |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-healing |notes = * Limited to one for each player * Cannot be attacked by Attack Dogs, Spooks, Terror Drones, Desolators/Eradicators and Syckles * Uncrushable * Immune to poison and radiation * Cannot be mind-controlled and abducted * Vulnerable to EMP and magnetic weapons * Takes 2 slots in transports |infantry = 1 |hero = 1 |artist = Lao-Tze}} The Cyborg Commando is a secret hero unlocked by fully developing the tech trees and infiltrating all labs of all four factions. Overview In order to unlock the Cyborg Commando, the labs of all four factions (Tech Center, Pandora Hub, Cloud Piercer and either Palace, Battle Lab or Atomheart) must be infiltrated and Barracks of all four factions along with at least one Tier 3 access structure must be owned. However, if one somehow manages to unlock the Cyborg Commando, their efforts would not have been for nothing. It is an extremely powerful unit that is capable of taking and dealing absurd amounts of damage. Its plasma cannon deals devastating amounts of splash damage over a wide area, allowing it to stand alone against just about any unit in the mod and yet emerge as the last one standing. Finally, to top it all off, it is immune to most battlefield effects, Attack Dog bites, Spook claws, being crushed by any vehicle, and even Terror Drones, that will have to resort to using its claws similarly to the Space Commando. As unstoppable as it sounds, however, the Cyborg Commando has some key weaknesses: It is helpless against aircraft, still not immune to Chitzkoi’s attacks, has a slow rate of fire, and finally, as an infantry unit, is still ''vulnerable to anti-infantry fire despite its large health pool and being a cyborg. Hordes of Wolfhounds or other gunships can tear apart a Cyborg Commando without fear of retalliation, which is why it still needs support on the battlefield. Appearances Act Two * The Cyborg Commando can be obtained as an easter egg in Juggernaut, by destroying the buildings around the hotel near the top left corner. Challenges * The Cyborg Commando is part of the enemy forces in the Heavyobject Challenge, where he'll occasionally paradrop in the innermost part of the enemy fortress, near the Eiffel Tower. * In the Heroslayer Challenge, the Cyborg Commando accompanies Fin, Alize, Reznov and Krukov among enemy forces. Skirmish * The Cyborg Commando accompanies six Cyborg Vanguards as the defending player's starting army in the Fortress map The Sky Mountain. Assessment Behind the scene * In version 3.0, Construction Yards of all three factions must be infiltrated along with the labs (Tech Center, Pandora Hub, and either Palace, Battle Lab or Science Lab) to unlock the Cyborg Commando. Since Foehn does not exist yet, only Barracks of all three factions are required along with at least one Tier 3 access structure. Trivia * The Cyborg Commando is based on the namesake unit from Tiberian Sun. External links * An official video revealing the Cyborg Commando as the new secret unit in version 3.0. zh:半机械特种兵 Category:Neutral Category:Infantry Category:Hero Category:Stolen Tech Category:Cyborg Category:Self Healing